1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an information processing apparatus provided with a plurality of processors (central processing units (e.g., JP-A-06-44262). In such an information processing apparatus, a transaction is processed by a plurality of processors.
A shared memory accessible from a plurality of processors is provided in such an information processing apparatus. The number (threshold value) of transactions that can be executed simultaneously by the information processing apparatus or total number of transactions being processed is stored in the shared memory. The total number of transactions to be processed is controlled so as not to exceed the threshold value.
The current total number of transactions stored in the shared memory is updated from respective processors under exclusive control. However, a deadlock or data inconsistency may occur resulting from the exclusive control.